Exhausted Monster
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Exhausted Namjoon is a hyper Namjoon, so.. / NamJin, BL, Short-Fiction, Semi-Canon (or maybe Canon?).


**Exhausted Monster**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

 **Rate** : T+

 **Length** : Short-Fiction

Summary:

Exhausted Namjoon is a hyper Namjoon, so.. / NamJin, BL, Short-Fiction, Semi-Canon (or maybe Canon?).

 **Warning** :

BL, Fiction, Semi-Canon (or maybe Canon?). _**Inspired by Bangtan Show Champion backstage video.**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Exhausted Monster**

Seokjin melangkah masuk menuju studio tempat diadakannya rekaman untuk _comeback stage_ terakhir mereka di Show Champion. Dia sangat kelelahan, _schedule_ pekerjaannya begitu padat hingga dia nyaris tidak tidur selama tiga hari.

Semua _member_ mengeluh kelelahan termasuk kekasihnya, Namjoon. Tapi berbeda dengan _member_ lainnya yang pastinya memanfaatkan sela-sela waktu untuk tidur, Namjoon justru sulit untuk tidur. Jika sedang kelelahan, Namjoon akan sulit tertidur dan sebaliknya, bukannya menjadi lemas dan murung, dia akan menjadi _hyper_ seolah-olah dia baru saja disuntik adrenalin.

Seokjin sudah sangat hafal dengan tingkah _monster_ nya saat kelelahan, sejak mereka tiba di studio Show Champion, Namjoon terus saja melontarkan berbagai komentar asal dan lelucon yang mau tidak mau membuat Seokjin tertawa.

Sebenarnya Seokjin juga kelelahan, tapi dia bersikap seolah dia baik-baik saja dan dia malah ikut tertular sifat _hyper_ Namjoon sehingga entah bagaimana, dia sangat bersemangat saat ini. Seokjin dan Namjoon menyapa PD yang membawa kamera dan PD itu memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk berbicara sementara mereka direkam.

Seokjin memulai dengan membicarakan banyak hal kemudian dia teringat soal ' _ **Shows'**_ , boneka yang menjadi _icon_ di acara tersebut. Seokjin menatap ke arah kamera, "Kudengar ada banyak _girlband_ yang memberikan _ppopo_ untuk Shows."

"Aku harus membawanya pulang hari ini." celetuk Namjoon cepat.

Seokjin tertawa manis dan memukul bahu Namjoon pelan, membuat Namjoon tersenyum kecil. Namjoonnya yang sedang _hyper_ memang menjadi amat sangat lucu. "Tapi kudengar _boyband_ juga memberikan _ppopo_ untuk Shows."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku tidak jadi membawanya."

Seokjin tertawa lagi mendengar ucapan Namjoon yang diucapkan dengan begitu lugas dan tanpa ekspresi. Dia menatap ke arah kamera, "Apa kalian bisa mencuci Shows?"

Seokjin menatap Namjoon, "Apa kau berencana memberikan _ppopo_ untuk Shows hari ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Namjoon santai, tetapi tangannya mulai menjalar ke pinggang Seokjin dan memeluknya ringan.

"Aku juga." Seokjin berujar santai dengan senyum geli di wajahnya.

"Yah, dia hanya mainan." Namjoon berujar seraya meremas lembut sisi pinggang Seokjin dan menatapnya.

"Kita harus membuat _member_ lainnya yang mencium Shows." Seokjin bergerak menjauh karena biar bagaimanapun juga mereka sedang direkam. "Kami akan meminta _maknae_ untuk mencium Shows."

"Iya, itu benar." Namjoon menyahut santai seraya kembali merapat pada Seokjin. "Atau _member_ lainnya seperti ShowMin, J-Show yang akan mencium Shows, .. Show Hobi."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon, "Kalau begitu kau adalah Show Monster?"

"Dan kau adalah Show-In."

Namjoon dan Seokjin tertawa bersama setelah mereka melontarkan lelucon aneh yang mungkin hanya akan dianggap lucu oleh mereka berdua.

Namjoon bergerak-gerak _random_ dan sesekali menabrak tubuh Seokjin, " _Because we've been awake for 3 days, I'm in a high state now_." Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk bokong Seokjin dan untungnya tindakannya tidak disadari oleh kamera. "Waaw~"

Seokjin tersenyum gugup dan bergerak menjauh dari Namjoon, kemudian mereka berdua bergabung dengan Jimin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook yang sedang di _interview_ juga.

Seokjin menepuk bahu Jimin, "Kudengar Shows ingin diberi _ppopo_ olehmu."

Jimin menatap sekitarnya, "Dimana dia?" setelah menatap ke sekitar, Jimin kembali menatap ke kamera. "Aku bahkan akan memberikanya ciuman."

Seokjin menepuk lengan atas Jimin, "Menurutmu apa perbedaan antara kecupan dan ciuman?"

" _Ppopo is a gentle kiss and a kiss is_.." Jimin memikirkan kata apa yang sebaiknya dia ucapkan.

"Perbedaannya adalah apakah lidah digunakan atau tidak." sahut Namjoon dari belakang mereka berdua.

Seokjin tertawa dan memukul bahu Namjoon sementara Namjoon juga ikut tertawa karena Seokjin tertawa dengan begitu manis.

Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum malu dan menatap Namjoon dan Seokjin yang asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Seokjin menghentikan gerakannya memberikan 'pukulan-pukulan manja'nya pada Namjoon kemudian menarik Jimin kembali ke kamera.

"Oke, jadi bagaimana pendapatmu? Apa perbedaannya?"

"Perbedaannya adalah apakah lidah digunakan atau tidak." Jimin menjawab malu-malu dan Seokjin tertawa lagi. Sementara di belakang mereka Namjoon sedang melakukan gerakan _random_ nya lagi.

Haah, kekasih Seokjin yang sedang _hyper_ memang sulit ditebak. Kelakuannya benar-benar tidak bisa diduga dan penuh kejutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin sedang merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin di _waiting room_ mereka. Tadi dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan ini untuk memastikan wajahnya tidak terlihat kelelahan ataupun kantung matanya terlihat. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Sayang~"

Seokjin nyaris saja melompat karena terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Namjoon muncul di belakangnya dan memeluknya erat. "N-Namjoon!" pekik Seokjin dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Namjoon.

Duh, mereka masih harus bekerja.

Seokjin membulatkan matanya saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang keras menekan bagian sekitar bokongnya. Astaga, Namjoon.. ereksi? Di saat seperti ini?

"Namjoon.."

"Sayang, aku sedang ingin.." bisik Namjoon berat seraya meniup telinga Seokjin.

"Tidak! Astaga, kita harus bekerja!"

"Ayolah, sekali saja. Kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya karena promosi _comeback_ kita, kan?"

Seokjin menggeliat pelan dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Namjoon, tapi itu justru membuat tubuhnya menggesek sesuatu yang 'tegang' dari Namjoon.

"Aah.." desah Namjoon puas.

Wajah Seokjin merah padam, dia menatap sekeliling dan bersyukur para _coordi noona_ yang berkeliaran di sana tidak menyadari posisi mereka yang berbahaya.

"J-jangan di sini.." bisik Seokjin pelan. Duh, sesuatu milik Namjoon itu sudah benar-benar tegang dan menusuknya.

"Oh, jadi boleh?"

Seokjin mengangguk pasrah, dia juga kasihan melihat Namjoon tersiksa karena itu. Biar bagaimanapun juga mereka masih harus melewati rekaman di Show Champion ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon kembali dengan langkah ringan dan senyuman tipis di bibirnya saat dia masuk kembali ke studio Show Champion. Dia berjalan dengan tangan yang sibuk memakai ikat pinggangnya, disaat dia mengangkat kepalanya, dia baru menyadari bahwa di depannya ada Hoseok dengan PD yang membawa kamera.

Oh, apakah mereka melihat dan merekamnya saat sedang memakai ikat pinggangnya?

"Lihat, disaat aku sedang di _interview_ , mereka semua akan datang mendekatiku." Hoseok mengadu ke arah kamera seraya menunjuk Namjoon.

Namjoon meneruskan kegiatannya memakai ikat pinggangnya, "Aku baru akan pergi."

Hoseok tertawa dan Yoongi ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

" _Yya, how can we record a dance video in this state_?" gerutu Yoongi pelan.

Namjoon mengangguk setuju dan menatap Hoseok, "Kau pikir siapa aku, kau pikir aku ini dirimu?"

Hoseok tertawa geli dan menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Namjoon melihat _princess_ nya memanggilnya jadi dia berjalan keluar dari kamera dan menemui _princess_ nya yang terlihat tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin memukul bahu Namjoon agak keras, " _Yya_! Kau ini! Jangan memakai ikat pinggangmu di depan kamera seperti itu!"

Namjoon melirik ke arah Jimin dan Hoseok yang sedang direkam, "Kenapa? Kurasa tidak masalah."

"Ish! Kau akan membuat banyak orang berpikir macam-macam soal apa yang baru saja kau lakukan."

Namjoon menyeringai, "Aku? Aku baru saja melakukan _quickie_ dengan kekasihku~"

Seokjin merona parah dan mengerang kesal seraya berjalan menjauhi Namjoon dengan langkah yang menghentak.

Yah, Namjoon yang sedang kelelahan adalah Namjoon yang _hyper_ , dan Seokjin selalu menjadi korban Namjoon untuk menyalurkan energi cadangan berlebih miliknya.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

Ini terinspirasi dari BTS di backstage Show Champion.

Astaga, anak-anak itu.. mereka bilang capek tapi mereka benar-benar hyper seperti orang yang disuntik adrenalin XD

Dan ada banyak sekali NamJin di video itu! Huhuhu.. ma feels~ /abaikan/

Sebenarnya ini tidak kurencanakan untuk berakhir agak 'mesum' seperti ini. Tapi salahkan saja Namjoon yang tiba-tiba muncul di video sambil memakai ikat pinggangnya.

Itu kan..

Membuatku jadi berpikiran ke mana-mana /plak/

Oh, sekedar informasi..

Quickie itu..

Seks kilat /blush/ /run away/

.

.

.

.

Oke, ehem!

Sesuai ucapanku kemarin, aku sedang kecanduan membuat drabble dan short fiction seperti ini. Hahaha

Kurasa aku akan benar-benar spamming di akun email kalian. lol XD

.

.

.

.

 _Last, review_? ^^v

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
